Episode 82
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 83|Next Episode -->]] Date: December 18th, 2009 Length: 2:13:26 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Tyler. Special Guest(s): None Intro: Sonic Christmas Special Closing Words: Chris Antista "If I had to describe 2009 in one word, "sound effect" Closing Song: Pac-Man TV Show Theme (Xmas version) ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Games based on books *The 2009 Platnium Chalice Awards *Zelda Movie: Hero of Time *Solitaire segment 31:34-37:27 *Spike VGA's commentary *Ask a Games Jarnalist *Pac-Man Christmas special *Merits of wolves kicking harder than Jackie Chan Notable Facts: *Mikel Reparaz's first family computer as the Zed-Ex Spectrum *Mikel Reparaz Wikparez himself on Spanish *Carolyn Gudmundson being girlfriend of Mikel and Chris and Heidi being Brett's girlfriend is a joke. Likewise with Tyler Wilde's wife. *at 59:11 Chris Antista said "look me up." *2nd Break MS3TK Christmas song *start of 3rd segment Pswap ninja's Learn to Spell plays Funny Stories and Quotes *Chris Antista: **"Variety shows make me want my parents and grandparents to be extinct." **Solitaire, It's better than Jesus. **Mark Hamill, the Beetlejuice of washouts. **Come to our outlet and we'll be selling soulblazers at 45% off. **I'm glad I got to tell you about this new game Solitaire. **The moon is a perfect example of where Solitaire can go after you eliminate the need for gravity and a surface. ***Mikel 'What if my hands fell off?" ***Chris "You can play with your tongue." **We ran into trouble with the NAACP so we can't have spades or clubs be black. ***Mikel "How do I keep devil from escaping box?" ***Chris "You reshuffle the deck." ***Brett "What can Solitaire save me from?" ***Chris "Boredom." **Fuck the Zed Ex Spectrum. *Mikel Reparaz: **Star Wars Christmas Special is the worst 5 hours you can watch in 1 hour. **FUCK YOU UP THE INTERNET **Lewis Carroll was a pedophile for a reason. **I turned an adjective into a noun based on a verb. **You mean Sonic Adventure Battle 2 not Sonic Battle Adventure 2. **Usually 2 implies chronological progession. **The voice of Megatron was the voice of the dog? *Tyler Wilde **Tom Clancy has professional fan fiction writers. **Heroinwinning. **@Chris SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CUNT 1:58:00 ish *Brett Elston **Saying Street Fighter is a button masher. You're wrong. It's like chess, it takes skill to play. **The Deadliest Warrior is a forum war for military historians. **Go look up Blackout Band if you want to kill yourself. **Mayan skiball trap ***Mikel "Aztec candy wall." **A giant fetus destroying the Statue of Liberty. Why don't the Japanese call it Parasite Eve? ***Mikel "The Japanese find the word birthday horrifying." Question of the Week 66: GOTY 2009 last week QOTW: Tyler Wilde- memorable boss fight was Starfox 64 *Chris Antista- Retro Game Challenge *Mikel Reparaz- Assassins Creed II, Uncharted 2, and Batman Arkham Asylum were runner-ups *Tyler Wilde- Modern Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies *Brett Elston- Batman Arkham Asylum, personal level Street Fighter IV Link: Episode 82 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 83|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009